


Особое отношение

by Allariel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allariel/pseuds/Allariel
Summary: Какаши понимает, что Наруто чересчур его оберегает и решает выяснить почему.





	Особое отношение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Special treatment](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/344883) by Riya3. 



> Бета: Glololo

Связь между учеником и учителем очень крепкая. При передаче знаний рождается привязанность, любовь и неистовое желание защитить таких размахов, которые практически невозможно встретить где-то ещё.

Но это уже выходило за рамки.

Какаши смотрел, как Наруто поднимается из завала камней, задыхаясь и обливаясь потом. Кажется, оранжевому костюму опять нужна замена. Уже в одиннадцатый раз. Хотя Какаши не был в этом уверен, так как перестал считать после шестого. Он начал допускать мысль, что его глупый, милый ученик-идиот постепенно обретает какую-то непобедимость.

Конечно, это было хорошо. Но было бы ещё лучше, если бы Наруто перестал испытывать теорию Какаши на прочность.

— Вы в порядке, сенсей? — спросил Наруто, спотыкаясь. Вымазанная грязью одежда никак не умаляла ослепительность его улыбки.

— Ма, ни одного мне не оставил… — Какаши прислонился к единственному уцелевшему после атаки Наруто-армии дереву. — Если так пойдёт и дальше, я покроюсь ржавчиной.

Всё началось тогда, когда Наруто, рискуя жизнью, вызволил его из вражеской ловушки, в которую Какаши угодил нарочно. Ожидать от Наруто строгого соблюдения задач миссии бесполезно. С той же вероятностью Саске мог приударить за Чоджи. Именно отсюда и взял своё начало длиннющий список спасений. На помощь знаменитому Копирующему ниндзя неустанно приходил бравый Узумаки Наруто. В основном, чтобы проучить ниндзя-отступников C или B-ранга, с которыми они сталкивались во время миссий. Наруто спасал Какаши даже тогда, когда тому особенно ничего не угрожало. Скорее всего, эти ниндзя из Деревни, скрытой в Камнях, даже не значились в списках преступников.

Наруто одарил Какаши солнечной улыбкой:

— Всё же лучше, чем получить увечья, верно, сенсей?

Какаши тяжело смиренно вздохнул.

 

— Йо!

В ущелье повисла тишина. Какаши начал медленный отсчёт до взрыва, слишком хорошо зная своего ученика. Через три секунды Наруто разразился оглушительным ором, прокатившимся эхом по всей округе.

— ЙО?! И это всё, что вы можете сказать? Балда-сенсей! Вы пытались пожертвовать собой!

Какаши хватило ума прикинуться дурачком.

— Наруто, иногда шиноби приходится так поступать…

— Нет! — закричал его ученик. — Если бы я не поспел вовремя, Хируко бы вас поглотил и вы были бы уже мертвы!

— Да, думаю, мы уже решили, что в этом и была вся соль…

— Кто это «мы» и почему лично я впервые об этом слышу? Вы мой сенсей, чёрт возьми, и у меня должно быть право голоса! — оттого, что Наруто не жалел сил на крик, последнюю фразу он произнёс грубым срывающимся голосом. Что не помешало показать степень своего недовольства.

Какаши стоял молча, ожидая, когда тот успокоится. Было трогательно, что у него есть ученик, который так о нём заботится и ради него готов пойти на многое. Уголки губ поползли вверх под маской, что, по всей видимости, взбесило Наруто ещё больше.

— Спасибо, Наруто, — сказал Какаши с улыбкой в голосе. — В следующий раз я оставлю тебе записку перед уходом.

— Балда-сенсей, — проворчал Наруто, скрещивая руки на груди и впиваясь многозначительным взглядом в ближайшую скалу, будто желая, чтобы та подошла и хорошенько огрела его беспечного сенсея по голове.

Какаши спрятал руки в карманы и посмотрел на Наруто удовлетворённо. Ничего удивительного, это ведь Узумаки Наруто. Он мёртвой хваткой цеплялся за тех нескольких людей, которые стали ему действительно дороги. Поэтому нет ничего странного в том, что он так яро их оберегал. Ничего удивительно, что он приглядывал за Какаши и… заливался румянцем?

Хотя, румянец мог появиться от чрезмерного перенапряжения. Всё же так орать…

Несколько минут спустя пришёл Ли и, отметив, как близко они стоят друг к другу, припомнил, что Гай однажды упоминал об этом как о «временах цветущей молодости». Поняв, что именно тот имеет в виду, Наруто принялся бессвязно лепетать, ещё больше раскрасневшись. Какаши попытался было возразить, но Наруто, что-то прокричав и схватившись за голову, просто сбежал.

Наблюдая за тем, как его ученик прыгает на каменный выступ, Какаши улыбнулся. Хоть с чем-то в жизни ему повезло.

 

Несколько месяцев спустя на одиннадцатом учебном полигоне трое клонов Наруто держали в руках голубоватый вихрь. Лицо каждого озаряла восторженная улыбка.

— У нас получились! — закричал один из них. — У нас получилось, сенсей! Сработало! — он с гордостью поднял вращающийся диск чакры — плод изнурительных часов тренировок, концентрации и отвратительных на вкус пилюль Сакуры.

— Похоже на то, — подтвердил Какаши. Он окинул дзюцу оценивающим взглядом, отметив его невероятную силу. Потянет и на А-ранг. Что ж, его вечно отстающий ученик прошёл долгий путь. Теперь он, скорее всего, будет применять это дзюцу каждый раз, когда ему покажется, что джонин-сенсей отчаянно нуждается в защите.

Кстати, Какаши в последнее время много размышлял о заливающемся румянцем Наруто и о том, что иногда тот вёл себя странно: то как пугливый котёнок, то чересчур храбро. Как бы Какаши ни старался, он приходил к одному и тому же заключению.

Может, Наруто к нему неровно дышит?

Ну, это походило на правду. Такое было вполне себе возможно. Даже, скорее всего, так оно и было. Какаши уже с трудом припоминал те периоды в своей жизни (о которых вряд ли кто уже узнает), когда ему грозили смертельная опасность или сильный удар по голове. Может, Наруто начал видеть его в ином свете? Ведь с Сакурой он вёл себя так же — пытался защитить от любого порыва ветра.

С этими мыслями Какаши широко улыбнулся под маской и принялся легонько почёсывать щёку пальцем, пытаясь казаться неуверенным. Хотя, с натянутой на лицо маской это вряд ли выглядело убедительно.

— Ма… Наруто… Думаю, — он подошёл ближе и продолжил: — Думаю, ты начинаешь по-настоящему мне нравиться…

Лицо Наруто приобрело интересный красноватый оттенок.

— А! Чёрт! У меня только получилось, но из-за вас я потерял концентрацию, сенсей! Прекратите говорить странности! И… Эй, отойдите от меня! Это странно, странно!

Какаши в изумлении наблюдал за тем, как его ученик с воплями скрылся. Хм. Что ж, возможно, он ошибался.

 

Неделю спустя Какаши стоял на границе страны Огня с оставшимися членами десятой команды. Перед ними возвышались сердца Какузу. Чёрные, они зашагали, покачиваясь, к двум чунинам и семидесяти пяти миллионам рё в награду.

— Ч-что же нам делать? — прозвучал нерешительный голос Чоджи позади.

Какаши понимал, что тот сейчас испытывает. ИноШикаЧо работали только вместе. Шикамару был джонином, поэтому вполне мог справиться и сам, но двое оставшихся учеников Асумы всё ещё были чунинами. Какаши попытался подобрать слова утешения, но в этом он не блистал.

— Не волнуйтесь, — сказал он наконец, готовя райкири. — Думаю, Наруто появится с минуты на минуту.

Он произнёс эту фразу обыденно, ведь это уже давно стало фактом. Тем же тоном он мог бы сказать, что небо — голубое.

Однако Ино несколько замялась.

— Наруто? С чего вдруг? Откуда вы знаете, что придёт именно он? В Конохе сейчас полно свободных чунинов, разве нет?

Пять минут спустя Наруто появился на поле боя и громко попросил не вмешиваться. Ино, Чоджи и Какаши ничего не оставалось, кроме как в благоговейном трепете наблюдать за его не предвещающей ничего хорошего мощью.

 

В деревне было тихо, когда Наруто отправился тренироваться на гору Мьёбоку. Смерть подкралась ещё тише.

Но что-то неуловимое вынудило Какаши вернуться в мир живых. Он поднялся на ноги, отряхнул свой порванный, залитый кровью жилет, ощущая стремительный поток чакры в теле.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он, почувствовав себя значительно лучше от произнесённых слов благодарности.

Сакура осталась в живых, бросая последние силы на лечение раненых. На её лбу от усердия выступил пот, но вымазанные в крови руки успели спасти немало жизней. Какаши переполняла гордость.

Сай то и дело отправлял нарисованных птиц с посланиями или медикаментами. На его губах играла искренняя, не отрепетированная перед зеркалом улыбка. Ему тоже пришлось многое преодолеть.

Убедившись, что его ученики в безопасности, Какаши бросился к окраине деревни, прокручивая в голове курс.

Поначалу передвигаться было тяжело. Особенно перепрыгивать с дерева на дерево с такой неимоверной скоростью, что он даже усомнился в реальности происходящего. Но когда он запрокинул себе на спину выбившегося из сил Наруто, стало легче.

— С-сенсей?

Слабый оклик Наруто заставил остановиться. Какаши медленно снял Наруто со спины и поставил на широкую ветвь рядом с собой, внимательно его разглядывая.

— Ранен?

Ученик промолчал, лишь посмотрел на него с каким-то непонятным трепетом. Восстание из мёртвых неслабо огорошило Наруто. Какаши хотел было влепить ему пощёчину, чтобы вернуть к реальности, но не успел.

— Какаши-сенсей! Вы живы! — у Наруто срывался голос, да и сам он изрядно ослаб. Однако вцепиться в измождённого учителя мёртвой хваткой сил хватило.

— Ма, дай мертвецу вдохнуть, — шутя, произнёс Какаши, пытаясь высвободиться из цепких рук.

— Балда-сенсей! Не смейте так говорить! — Наруто с неохотой его отпустил, предпочитая всё же держаться на расстоянии вытянутой руки. То и дело он бросал в сторону Какаши странные-престранные взгляды. А после продолжил: — Я ведь могу чувствовать чакру других людей. Бабуля Цунаде сказала, что не отправляла вас на миссию.

Ах, вот оно что. Теперь отсутствию нормальной циркуляции крови в его руках нашлось достойное объяснение. Какаши вздохнул и устало улыбнулся:

— Давай возвращаться в деревню, ладно? Все живы, обошлось без жертв. Однако мою полку завалило камнями. Вот её надо бы спасти.

Наруто непонимающе склонил голову набок.

— Моя «Приди-приди тактика» лежала именно на этой полке, — пояснил Какаши.

— Пф, извращенец.

Тем не менее, Наруто без возражений обхватил его за шею, когда Какаши вновь повернулся к нему спиной, предлагая подвезти. Спорить с человеком, вернувшимся с того света — бесполезная затея. Какаши вообще сомневался, что Наруто сможет самостоятельно передвигаться в ближайшие пару дней. Хотя, зная Наруто… Уж скорее, тот уже через пару часов будет помогать отстраивать Коноху заново. Что ж, а до этого пусть немного отдохнёт.

— Поспи, Наруто, — сказал Какаши. — Тебе нужно выспаться до нашего возвращения. Думаю, людям захочется посмотреть на своего героя.

 

Год спустя недовольный Какаши сидел в Якинику Кью. Рядом сидел Шикамару, лениво откинувшись в кресле перед пустой тарелкой. Напротив устроились Куренай с Гаем. Маленький Хирузен сидел на коленях Гая, что-то булькая и отчаянно пытаясь слезть.

Куренай посмеивалась.

— О, эта сцена, безусловно, должна попасть в фотоальбом, — обратилась она к Гаю. — Я буду пугать его твоим именем перед сном, когда он подрастёт. Ш-ш, Хирузен, он не укусит.

— Нет! — заявил Гай, улыбаясь достаточно широко, чтобы ослепить своей сияющей улыбкой бедного брыкающегося ребёнка. — Я завоюю расположение этого чемпиона, пылающего силой юности. Вот увидите!

— Тц, проблематично, — зевнул Шикамару. — С детьми столько хлопот. Никогда не заведу собственных. Никогда.

Однако, в противовес своим словам, он протянул руки к Гаю. Тот передал ему малыша, пока Шикамару бормотал под нос что-то о чрезмерной ответственности, которую он на себя возложил. Маленький Сарутоби Хирузен мгновенно присмирел у него на руках.

— Что ж, — Куренай улыбнулась, наблюдая эту милую картину, после чего перевела внимание на Какаши. — Ты же в курсе, что мы притащили тебя сюда не для того, чтобы полюбоваться на твоё лицо, пока ты ешь.

Какаши кивнул, благодаря небеса за то, что Анко ещё не пришла. И отодвинул пустую тарелку. Ему удалось съесть всё, даже не засветившись.

— И для чего же?

— Ну, — Куренай прикусила губу. — Мы понимаем, у него особое отношение к тебе, потому что ты его учитель, Какаши. Каждый раз, когда поступает новая утомительная миссия А-ранга для опытных джонинов, с уст хокаге-сама перво-наперво слетают наши имена. А ведь ему хорошо известно, что у меня Хирузен, а Шизуне не нравится, когда Гай подолгу отсутствует в деревне. Наруто никогда не поручает подобных заданий тебе.

— Мне тоже досталось, — вставил Шикамару, — и прямо в разгар сезона облаков.

— Облака можно наблюдать в любое время года, — нахмурился Какаши.

— Именно. Прекрати кусать меня за палец, Хирузен. Тц, дети такие проблемные.

Гай заметно приуныл.

— А у меня нет проблем с выполнением этих пропитанных силой юности опасных миссий! — воскликнул он. — Я шиноби в полном расцвете сил, и меня вполне устраивает…

— Да уж, точно. И когда ты вернёшься со своей очередной долгосрочной миссии, Шизуне научится жить без тебя, — сухо резюмировала Куренай. — Признай, Гай, у тебя те же проблемы, что и у нас.

Два джонина уставились друг на друга, словно ожидая, кто сдастся первым. Наконец, оба, как по команде, перевели грустные взгляды на Какаши.

— Поговори с ним, — сменил тон Гай. — Может, он согласится избавить нас от этих страданий.

Какаши понял, что автоматически крутит палочку между пальцами, гадая, каким же человеком стал Узумаки Наруто.

 

Два месяца спустя он сидел в кресле напротив стола хокаге, подперев подбородок рукой.

— Наруто, это должно прекратиться, — Какаши смерил своего выросшего ученика покровительственным взглядом.

Шестой хокаге выглянул из-под кипы разбросанных по столу бумаг.

— Ты это о чём, Какаши-сенсей? — невинно поинтересовался он.

Какаши отметил возвышающиеся стопки бумаг и ручку в пальцах бывшего ученика. Тот писал сообщение Цучикаге своим неразборчивым почерком. Хотя, жалоб по этому поводу не поступало. Да и с чего, если АНБУ всё равно перепишут послание красивым каллиграфическим почерком до отправки. Разумеется, никто не рассказывал молодому хокаге про эту хитрость.

— Как твой план с клонами? Сработал?

Наруто вздрогнул. Судя по мелькнувшей тени страдания на его лице, ответ был очевиден.

— Ужасно! Сначала это казалось хорошей идеей, но стоило их развеять, и я почувствовал себя так, словно трижды перечитывал эти глупые бумажки! Нет, мой мозг расплавится от такого стресса! — простонал он, хватаясь за голову руками. Ручка выскользнула из пальцев и упала на стол.

— Может, если бы ты поменьше раздумывал о том, как бы умудриться не вписывать моё имя в бланк с миссиями, то заканчивал бы свою работу быстрее? — предположил Какаши, поднимая наболевшую тему.

— Но… Тебе пока нельзя давать никаких опасных миссий! — возразил Наруто. — Ты ещё не оправился после той миссии ранга А.

Покровительственный взгляд вернулся.

— Мне кунай попал в ногу, Наруто. Всего лишь несчастный кунай. И знаешь, кто его бросил? Киба. Я бы не позволил врагу себя задеть. К тому же, моя нога полностью зажила. Если хочешь, могу показать.

Лицо Наруто пошло красными пятнами. Какаши, приспустив штаны, чтобы продемонстрировать шрам на бедре, внимательно проследил за изменениями.

— Ладно-ладно! — быстро сдался шестой хокаге. — Понял, она зажила. Я… Э… Дам тебе ещё несколько простых миссий на недельку, хорошо?

— Я джонин А-ранга и больше не горю желанием полоть грядки.

— Тогда ты можешь быть чьим-то сопровождающим! — Наруто принялся судорожно рыться в стопках документов, свалив половину на пол. Какаши мог поклясться, что услышал мучительный стон притаившегося в уголке АНБУ. Наконец, Наруто выудил лист, победоносно вскинув руку: — Вот! Сколько-то-там-юродному брату нашего даймё нужно добраться до Страны Луны, чтобы забрать семейную реликвию. Можешь взять это задание, пока восстанавливаешься, Какаши-сенсей!

Покровительственный взгляд.

Наруто откинулся в кресле, его глаза как-то странно заблестели. Эту искорку Какаши видел всё чаще и чаще.

— Ладно, есть миссия ранга S. Нужно проникнуть в логово новоиспечённых мечников Тумана, — пробормотал Наруто, проводя рукой по волосам. — Отправлю с тобой Гая-сенсей и Куренай-сенсей. Хм… Куда опять подевались их личные дела? — с этим вопросом, он повернулся в сторону притаившегося телохранителя-АНБУ.

Тот молча подошёл к столу и аккуратно извлёк из бумажной кучи нужную папку, передавая её хокаге. Узумаки Наруто нельзя было назвать правителем-чистюлей. Он был неорганизованным, беспокойным, временами приходящим в бешенство хокаге. И каждое утро появлялся в мятом плаще и шляпе задом наперёд. Он разбирался во внешней политике хуже Тобирамы, а стоило кому-нибудь вернуться с миссии в тяжёлом состоянии, терял самообладание похлеще Цунаде.

Также он был, вероятно, самым лучшим хокаге всех времён.

Какаши отметил, с какой неохотой Наруто вписал его имя в бланк миссии. После чего тот улыбнулся бесцветной улыбкой.

— Всё. Ты же скажешь им, сенсей? Я бы сам сказал, но, боюсь, что забуду… — он потёр затылок и смущённо рассмеялся, протягивая листок.

— Почему ты постоянно возводишь вокруг себя стены? С тех самых пор, как вернулся с тренировок Джирайи-сама.

Вопрос прозвучал слишком громко в тишине кабинета. У Наруто заалели щеки. Смутившись, он бросил взгляд в сторону притаившихся АНБУ.

Теперь для Какаши всё встало на места. На самом деле, догадаться не составило труда. У его ученика всегда всё было на лице написано. Какаши приблизился, забрал предложенный бланк и, не глядя, отложил в сторону.

— Я ведь нравлюсь тебе, да? — спокойно спросил он. — Давно, просто ты никогда об этом не говорил.

Какаши встал с кресла, положил руки на стол и склонился к Наруто, наблюдая за реакцией молодого хокаге.

— А ты бы подумал, что это всего-навсего глупое увлечение, ведь так? — пробормотал Наруто, отводя многозначительный взгляд. — Тактично бы отверг меня, сказав что-то вроде «я твой сенсей, мы не можем…»

— Я больше не твой сенсей, — доверительно сообщил Какаши, улыбаясь под маской. — А ты больше не ребёнок. Ты один из величайших людей, которых я знаю.

— Да? Правда? — губы Наруто медленно расползлись в улыбке. Выглядел он взволнованно. — Так значит… В тот день, когда у меня получился расен-сюрикен, ты был серьёзен?

— Думаю, да, — задумчиво ответил Какаши. — У тебя на удивление длинная память.

— Балда-сенсей! — фыркнул Наруто. — Конечно, я это запомнил! Ты так странно на меня смотрел! И вообще…

Какаши почесал щёку пальцем.

— Ма… Я просто хотел посмотреть, как ты отреагируешь. Может, я слегка переусердствовал…

— Это точно! — возбуждённо воскликнул Наруто. Так, что накренилась шляпа. — Мы упустили целых два года, сенсей! Если бы в тот день ты не повёл себя так странно…

— Ты мог бы сказать обо всём раньше.

— Думаю, беготня за Саске отняла достаточно времени и внимания…

— Однако ты находил время прийти и «спасти» меня от всякого, с кем я сталкивался…

— И когда я стал хокаге, меня нагрузили тупой бумажной работой. Конечно, слава и одобрение окружающих меня устраивают, вот только хотелось бы всё-таки хоть немного времени проводить с друзьями…

— Я могу приходить.

— О, круто! Ты можешь приносить с собой рамен. Кстати, я его уже три дня не ел…

— Наруто. Хватит болтать. Иди сюда.

Наруто непонимающе посмотрел на Какаши, поэтому тот, не теряя времени даром, схватил его за ворот рубашки и потянул на себя. А другой рукой избавился от маски, так что теперь она болталась на шее. После чего прижался губами к губам Наруто, разомлевшего в его объятиях.

Поцелуй продлился целую незабываемую секунду, прежде чем Какаши отстранился, светя перед Наруто прекрасным лицом. Нетрудно догадаться, что Наруто этот поцелуй понравился гораздо больше, чем поцелуи с Саске.

— Стол, — резко произнёс Какаши.

— А?

— Стол.

— И… И что?

— Он мешает.

— О, — растерялся Наруто.

Какаши вздохнул.

— Он не должен мешаться.

— А, точно!

Какаши с удивлением наблюдал, как шестой хокаге свалил все бумаги со стола и вскарабкался на него, вместо того, чтобы потратить три секунды и обойти препятствие. Ровно в то мгновение, когда он перекинул ноги и устроился на деревянной поверхности, Какаши подошёл вплотную, дабы продемонстрировать, что такое настоящий поцелуй.

Притаившийся в тёмном уголке АНБУ громко откашлялся.

— Можешь… Можешь идти, — сказал Наруто чуть более высоким, чем обычно, голосом. — Со мной ничего не случится. Если кому-то приспичит нагрянуть и убить меня, я умру без сожалений.

— Ма… — снова прервал поцелуй Какаши. — Думаю, ты пока можешь доверить свою жизнь мне, — как только он произнёс последнее слово, их губы вновь встретились.

В тот вечер АНБУ в маске светлячка было что рассказать. Он поведал историю о шестом хокаге Узумаки Наруто и Хатаке Какаши. Историю о двух идиотах, которым потребовалось несколько лет, чтобы разобраться в своих чувствах.


End file.
